Your Love Will Make Me Stronger
by Kelly. J.N
Summary: Lan is a young woman from the watertribes, forced to live in Ba Sing Se. Though, her new life is peaceful, she is soon dragged into an adventure she'll never forget. Warning: This Story contains SokkaxOC. If you don't like that, this Story isn't for you.
1. Chapter 1

She opened her tired eyes. The sun shone trough the window of the small, dirty room. Here, the young waterbender Lan had stayed ever since she had reached Ba Sing Se.

„Morning already..." she whispered. She got up and quickly changed her nightgown for her traditional Watertribe clothes. True, she stuck out like a sore thumb, but Lan was proud of her nation and how long it had resisted the Fire Nation. And still did.

After putting on her clothes, Lan went to a chair in front of her mirror and started to brush her long, dark brown hair. Eventually, she tied it into a braid. She quickly put on some lipstick and silver eye shadow, and silver, crescent moon shaped earrings.

Most watertribe people (and even some people from the Fire Nation, who longed to escape their violent country) preferred to wear Earth clothes here. However, Lan thought this was silly. Didn't she, who left her family and friends behind, come here to be free and live however she wanted? And if she got a few ignorant looks from others, so what? It wasn't their business.

She left her one room apartment and walked down the streets of the lower ring, until she finally arrived at her workplace.

"Hm? Oh, Lan, finally!" Her employer came running towards her. Mr. Fu was a middle-aged man, a bit shorter than Lan herself. He had greyish-brown hair and was a little overweight. All in all, a nice guy, even though a tad bossy. Then again, he WAS her boss.

"Go to work immediately. It's Saturday, it's going to be busy!"

"Yes, Mr. Fu." Lan groaned. She went into the shop. Her co-worker Fuji greeted her.

"Hey, Lan!"

"Good morning, Fuji."

Lan quickly went into another room. She really didn't felt like talking to him. She couldn't help, but dislike his personality. He was a lazy guy, who always tried to push all the work unto her. Usually, Lan would have reported his behavior to the boss, if said boss hadn't been the father of Fuji.

"Lan, get some pork, the customers at table 4.1-" But before Fuji could say another word, Lan had already frozen him to the wall and went into the kitchen to deliver a bowl of raw pork to the cook, Mr. Fu's older daughter, Leing.

"Is my brother annoying you again?" The young woman, with chestnut colored hair asked. Lan nodded.

"You should tell, father."

"Yes, but I'm scared he might fire me, if I go and blame his son. Unless of course you could help me."

"I'm sorry, but as you know Fuji has always been his favourite child. Fuji will deny everything, guess who father's going to side with."

Lan sighed. Leing shoved a full plate of noodles and pork into her hand. Lan nodded and left the kitchen to deliver it.

She went to the table, where four people sat and talked. As she came closer, she could swear the young boy had said something about a "sky bison" they needed to find. When she stopped in front of the table, the young Watertribe girl raised her hand.

"That's for me. Thanks" she said, as Lan put it in front of her.

"Nice to see a few other people from a Watertribe." Lan said. "North or south?"

"South." The young man answered. "I'm Sokka and this is my sister, Katara."

"I'm Lan." the waitress said. She headed back to the kitchen, slightly blushing. It probably didn't mean a thing, given that she hardly knew this Sokka, though he was fairly cute. It probably had to do with the fact that she hadn't talked to any boy her age, for a while. Even though Lan looked a bit older, she was merely fifteen. And like most girls this age, she also had quite an interest in boys.

She glanced over to the group once more, before going back to her work.

After the restaurant had finally closed, Lan went down the street, not back to her apartment, though. After work, especially on the weekend, she needed a nice place, where she could relax.

She went to her favourite tea shop, sat down at a table and ordered her favourite jasmine tea.

They had a new waiter, apparently. A dark haired boy with a huge burning scar on his left eye.

"Jasmine tea, please." She ordered. Just as the boy turned around she added:"And three spoons full of sugar."

"Yeah, whatever." he grunted.

Lan sighed.

After a while, the waiter came to deliver her cup.

"Jasmine, three spoons full of sugar." he said and put it in front of her.

Before Lan could grab the cup, the door of the shop burst open. A man entered. "I'm tired of waiting. These two men are firebenders!"

He pointed at my waiter, as well as an older man.

I looked up and felt trouble coming closer...


	2. Chapter 2

Lan saw the scarred waiter getting ready to fight. The other man tightened the grip around his hooks.

"I know they're firebenders! I saw the old man heating his tea!" he shouted.

Lan raised her eyebrows. Was he serious?

"Well, he works in a _tea shop!"_ she pointed out. The man, apparently from the earth Kingdom, glared at her.

"He's a firebender, I'm telling you!"

"He probably used spark rocks to-"

"No!" the man yelled. "I saw it! with my own eyes!"

Two man stood up from the table, trying to calm him down. "Drop your swords boy, nice and easy."

But the guy didn't think of doing so. Instead he turned to the waiter and the older tea maker. "You'll have to defend yourself. Then everyone will know. Go ahead, show them what you can do."

Lan looked over to both of the accused men. She saw their amber eyes. A clear sign that they at least were of some Fire Nation heritage. But that certainly was no reason to believe that they were bad people, especially when the only crime was heating a cup of tea. She calmly stood up and before the waiter could defend himself from his attacker, Lan used her water whip on the latter. He managed to shield himself from it with his hooks, but was still pushed outside,.

"Hey, Water Girl! I don't want anything from you, so mind your own business!"

She ran out and used the same freeze attack I previously had used on Fuji this morning. The two hands which were holding his hooks were now frozen together. however that did not seem to bother him in the slightest. He ran over to the scarred waiter and attacked him with his weapons. "Use firebending!" he shouted.

"No!" the waiter yelled. He scowled at the aggressive stranger.

Lan watched the fight. The waiter however did not use any form of bending and instead fought the Earth Kingdom man with blades.

She got nervous. Someone had to stop them! But everyone was just standing around, enjoying the show. She sighed, as she prepared another water whip and was just about to attack one of them, as two men stepped out of the darkness.

"Drop you weapons!" one of them yelled.

Even though they did not mean her, Lan spilled the water on the ground.

The shop owner stepped forward, to complain about the attacker, who soon got arrested. Lan started to relax, but didn't went inside. Her eyes went up to the sky. It was almost full moon. "Only two more days," she whispered.

"Hey!" she turned to the person, who was standing beside her. It was the scarred waiter. "I can take care of my own fights! Stay out of my business!"

"But-" But before she could finish, he had already headed back inside.

"That...was pretty rude." Lan said to herself. She also entered the tea shop, to finally enjoy her tea, which, in the mean time, had become cold.

"I'll bring you a new one." the elderly tea maker offered, as he just passed her table.

"That won't be necessary. I've got to go home.!" She took her handbag, to get her purse, but the man shook his head. "No, no. You don't have to pay for this. I appreciate, that you defended my nephew and me. It takes a lot of guts to defend strangers."

"Oh..." Lan blushed. "I just think that without any proper proofs, one should be considered innocent."

"A very wise decision. Now, if you excuse me, I need to make tea for the people. I hope we meet again...?"

"Lan," she answered.

The man bowed, as did Lan, before she left the shop. Tomorrow, she had a day off, so she wanted to enjoy herself. She walked back home, as she spotted the group of young people, whom she had met earlier.

"Hello," she greeted, as she walked over to them.

The water tribe boy turned to her. "Oh! Hi!" The others also greeted her. She noticed, that the girls were dressed in fancy clothes, while the boys wore waiter clothes.

"Are you waiters too?" she asked smiling.

"Oh, um, no. That's a long story," the bald kid said. Lan raised an eyebrow. He kind off seemed familiar.

"Anyway, my name is Aang. And this are Katara, Sokka and Toph. oh, and Momo of course!" A lemur, who was sitting on Aangs shoulder, leaned over to sniff on Lans face.

"What a cutie. But wait! Aang..is an air nomad name, isn't it?"

"Well," Aang blushed and scratched the back of his head. "I, um, kinda am the...well, Avatar."

Lan gasped, but then giggled. "Oh my, who'd have thought the the long lost Avatar was a little kid."

Sokka and Toph laughed as well, until Katara glared at them.

"But it is an honor!" Lan bowed. "If you excuse me now, I've got to get home."

The other nodded.

"I hope we'll meet again." Sokka said.

"So do I."

"See you!" Aang said smling, as the group kept walking down the street, while Lan turned left.

_The Avatar is in Ba Sin Se? Who'd have thought?_


End file.
